Admitelo
by Deadlolz
Summary: Deidara lucha consigo mismo por un sentimiento que no quiere sentir. Podra admitir esas dos terrorificas palabras, o Tobi tendra que "ayudarlo"? MadaDei/TobiDei aun en progreso, Lemon Yaoi, Si, Ya Lemon! Subi un nuevo capitulo : D
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:**Madara/Tobi & Deidara

**Fandom: **Naruto Shippuden**  
****Rating:**T**  
****Advertencias:**** Yaoi. **Como dice una de mis amigas en Fanpop, **"Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Nice, Don't Comment" **

**D****isclaimer:** Si, Tobi y Dei me pertecenecen… En mis sueños. Nah, Ninguno de ellos me pertenecen [Aun]

Es mi primer fic TobiDei así que, espero que me tengan paciencia

**Referencias:**

"_Entre comillas y itálica, son pensamientos"_

"Entre comillas pero sin itálica son quotes"

- Con un guión al final o entre guiones, son diálogos -

EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS

**

* * *

Admítelo**

"_Que Aburrimiento…"_ Pensaba Deidara… Nada que hacer. Ninguna misión. Nadie a quien hacer explotar. Ni siquiera Tobi lo estaba molestando. Ya se había aburrido de hacer figuras de Arcilla sin poder hacerlas explotar.

Un Segundo.

Uno de sus últimos pensamientos lo hizo detenerse.

"_¿Dónde Carajo Esta Tobi?!?!?!?!"_ Derrepente esa pregunta invadió su cabeza. Era muy extraño que el azabache no estuviera colgado de el abrazándolo y gritándole con esa irritante voz "Deidara – Senpaaaaaaiiii!!!!!!!"

¿Y que si Tobi no estaba ahí jodiendolo? Mejor aun. Tantas ganas siempre tenia el de estar solo. De que Tobi no lo moleste. De concentrarse en la paz de su arte. Porque en fin, eso era lo único que le importaba. Su arte.

Mejor así, uhn – Dijo el artista concentrado en hacer una figura de arcilla.- A quien le importa donde esta ese tonto, molesto, irritante, pesado, tierno y lindo --- Deidara se interrumpió a si mismo. ¿Tierno y Lindo? ¿Porque mierda dijo eso? Deidara giro para asegurarse que nadie lo había escuchado y termino su frase – Kouhai.

"_Idiota, uhn"_ Como si fuera poco, había terminado la frase, afirmando lo que pensaba. Tobi, ¿Tierno y lindo? Vivía haciéndole la vida imposible, haciéndole chistes tontos sobre su arte, idioteces que lo molestaban, idioteces que lo irritaban; Idioteces que amaba.

Lo ultimo que paso por sus pensamientos lo hizo sonrojarse violentamente. Se sentía como un estúpido. No era posible pensar tantas idioteces juntas. Deidara aplasto de la furia la figura de arcilla que antes había tratado de hacer.

Mierda… ¿Porque…? – Sintió algo pesado en su espalda que lo interrumpió.

¿Porque que, Senpai? – Dijo Tobi, abrazándolo y casi colgado de su espalda.

Deidara se sonrojo al sentir a Tobi atrás. Tenia que pensar una respuesta rápida, definitivamente ese idiota no tenia porque saber lo que hace dos segundos el pensaba. No. Definitivamente no.

¿Por qué DEMONIOS siempre hostigas mi tranquilidad, uhn?! – Dijo Deidara, sin darse vuelta para que no se notara el leve tono carmesí que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Sintió que Tobi quería darlo vuelta para decir algo, pero asustado de que viera sus mejillas sonrojadas, le grito – SUELTAME Y DEJAME EN PAZ, UHN!!! –

Tobi soltó a su Senpai y se quedo mirándolo perplejo por un segundo.

- Senpai… ¿Tanto le desagrado? – Dijo Tobi con una voz que trato de hacer parecer angustiada.

Deidara se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho. Definitivamente lo que había dicho no era verdad. Era todo lo opuesto. Pero tampoco podía decirlo así como así. Se dio vuelta para pronunciar algo que alivianara lo que había dicho recién, aunque no sabía muy bien que. Pero cuando giro, Tobi ya no estaba ahí.

El ojiazul empezó a discutir con el mismo sobre lo que debería hacer…

"_Deberías ir a buscarlo…_

¿Para que? A mi no me interesa en absoluto como este ese idiota

_Debe estar triste…_

Triste o no, no es mi problema. El se lo busco

_No se si en realidad es tan así..._

De todos modos, quería que me dejara en paz!

_¿Pero conseguirlo de esa forma? De seguro esta llorando_

Y eso a mí que me importa, uhn

_Mas de lo que crees, eso seguro"_

El último pensamiento lo hizo dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo y salir a buscarlo.

Salio de la cueva y se fue al bosque, dispuesto a buscarlo.

Siempre que se aburría o le pasaba algo iba al bosque… Lo único que quería es encontrarlo para pedirle disculpas por haberlo tratado así… o… ¿Algo más?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Lo se, lo se, había prometido Lemon, lo que sucede es que realmente pensé que podría hacer todo en un one shot. Si, seguiré escribiendo, no los dejare ahí. Realmente me inspire y me fui mas de la cuenta, entonces se me ocurrió que es mejor hacer dos capítulos. O mas, [Espero la verdad que no] Todavía no cobro los reviews, así que por favor díganme que es lo que piensan, ya que después de todo, este es mi primer TobiDei. Nos veremos la próxima con el segundo capitulo, que esta vez prometo que será Lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:**Madara/Tobi & Deidara

**Fandom: **Naruto Shippuden**  
****Rating:**T**  
****Advertencias:**** Lemon Yaoi. **Como dice una de mis amigas en Fanpop, **"Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Nice, Don't Comment" **

**D****isclaimer:** Si, Tobi y Dei me pertenecen… En mis sueños. Nah, Ninguno de ellos me pertenecen [Aun]

Es mi primer fic TobiDei así que, espero que me tengan paciencia

**Referencias:**

"_Entre comillas y itálica, son pensamientos"_

"Entre comillas pero sin itálica son quotes"

- Con un guión al final o entre guiones, son diálogos -

EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Tobi, uhn!! Ya sal de donde estés uhn!! – Gritaba Deidara, inútilmente

Por favor, Tobi uhn!! – No podía creer que en verdad estuviera pidiéndole por favor algo a Tobi. _"Demonios uhn, mira a lo que te has rebajado uhn"_ Deidara pensaba en volverse cuando diviso una silueta detrás de un árbol. _"No uhn, te darás la vuelta y volverás a la cueva"_ Deidara no le pudo hacer caso a su conciencia, y se acerco hacia donde estaba su Kouhai.

¿Tobi…uhn? – Pregunto el ojiazul, con una cara un poco de preocupación.

Hola…Senpai – Dijo Madara, fingiendo angustia.

Tobi… uhn… ¿Sabes?... amm… - Lamentablemente, aunque tratara de expresar que lo sentía, esas palabras nunca habían sido pronunciadas por el rubio…

Que sucede Senpai? – Dijo Madara, aun fingiendo su voz angustiada… Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía… Y era exactamente como el quería que pasara…

Yo… amm… yo… lo… siento… uhn… - Deidara se sonrojo al decir esas dos pequeñas pero a la vez grandes palabras, y NUNCA mas las pensaba volver a decir.

No te creo – Dijo Tobi, aun fingiendo angustia en su voz.

Deidara lo miro perplejo… ¿No le cree? ¿Que significa eso? Después de esforzarse en decir esas dos palabras… _"Idiota… uhn, ¿porque tratas de remediarlo?"_

¿No me crees? Pero si…- Tobi lo interrumpió

Senpai siempre trata mal a Tobi, y es por eso que no le creo, porque además, Tobi es un buen chico ~ Dijo Tobi, aun con tono angustiado.

Haz lo que quieras, uhn – Deidara amago con irse, pero en verdad no podía dejarlo así.

Madara hizo una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de su mascara. Había caído.

Deidara se sentó al lado de Tobi y trato de mirarlo

¿Como puedo hacer que me creas, Tobi uhn? – Dijo el rubio, un poco sonrojado.

Ya no importa Senpai… - Dijo el azabache, todavía fingiendo angustia

Deidara pensó lo mismo que antes… El era tan molesto, irritante, tonto… e increíblemente tierno… y mas aun angustiado.

El ojiazul se acerco al azabache y le levanto la mascara tan solo hasta que los labios fueran visibles.

¿Senpai que…?- Fue interrumpido por los labios del rubio. Algo que ni siquiera el mismísimo Madara hubiera esperado que su Senpai hiciera, los suaves labios del rubio sabían tan exquisito… el moreno no dudo en corresponderle, introduciendo su lengua y entrelazando la de el y su compañero, rodeando la espalda del rubio con sus brazos…

Los dos cayeron en la hierba, Madara sobre Deidara.

Eran los primeros besos de Deidara, pero demonios,

¡Besaba tan bien!

El azabache se separo un poco del rubio y lo miro a los ojos color cielo

Se quito su mascara color anaranjada sin dejar que su compañero viera sus ojos.

Mientras le abría la bata al ojiazul y empezaba a lamer y morder su cuello, hasta que logro quitarle la bata por completo…

Deidara a todo esto luchaba con su propia mente… ¿Cómo había terminado así?

El nunca había besado a nadie, y aunque no era prioridad en su vida, el pensaba que seria con una chica… Además… ¡El lo había besado! Pero no, definitivamente el no era marica, y mucho menos se dejaría seducir por un hombre… Pero, ¿Como es que le gustaba tanto besarlo?

Senpai ~ Una voz mucho mas varonil llamo al ojiazul... Quien vio esos ojos, esos ojos rojos que alguna vez Deidara habría odiado… Pero… ya no podía odiarlos… No a los de _el…_

**Te Amo ~ **Dijo esa misma voz varonil, y lo volvió a besar con lujuria y pasión

Un tono rojizo invadió violentamente las mejillas del ojiazul, Quien aun estaba en una especie de shock por lo que había pasado.

Madara sintió una excitación impresionante, una excitación que despertaba entre sus piernas; Deidara se veía tan tierno… Tan indefenso…

Madara le quito los pantalones, ya no importaba, ya no quería esperar mas, se bajo lo suficiente los pantalones como para sacar su hombría… no quería ningún paso previo, allí mismo, en el árbol, tirados en el pasto el—

YA CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ KAKUZU, AHORA VOY A BUSCAR A DEIDA— Hidan salio gritando de la cueva, interrumpiéndolos, y para colmo se encontró con semejante escena.

Hidan como cualquier otro Akatsuki, no era fácil de impresionar (O bien no lo demostraba con facilidad) Pero imagínense salir y ver dos personas que conoces, para colmo hombres, uno sin pantalón y el otro con el pantalón demasiado bajo, a punto de hacer Jashin-sama sabe que…Oh si, definitivamente, eso podía contar como excepción. Hidan se quedo mirándolos perplejo por tan solo unos segundos que para ellos parecieron años, y giro casi como un robot aun boquiabierto para entrar a la cueva

Y… ¿Lo encontraste…? – Pregunto Kakuzu

Yo… Ah… - Contesto Hidan, aun perplejo por lo que acababa de ver

Demonios Hidan, eres un inútil, iré yo a buscarlo – Respondió Kakuzu, con desprecio hacia su compañero.

Hidan automáticamente volvió de su estado de shock y le grito a su compañero – ¡Espera! ¡Kakuzu! ¡No te recomiendo que salgas! – Su codicioso compañero hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo y salio de la cueva – Que putada… ¡Kakuzu! – Grito inútilmente.

Los dos salieron y para sorpresa de Hidan, esta vez no había nadie.

¿Que sucede? – Dijo Kakuzu

Eh… Nada… Solo quería que me esperaras – Dijo Hidan, sonriendo falsamente.

Entre todo ese tiempo, los dos se habían escondido detrás de un árbol y se habían vuelto a vestir. Deidara en un completo estado de shock y la vez sin saber que putas iba a decirle a Hidan cuando este le preguntara que fue lo que vio, Y Madara completamente frustrado por el hecho de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no pudo,

"_Mierda… Tan solo un segundo mas… Un segundo…" _Pensaba el azabache con rabia.

"_Hidan tendrá que ir a una misión bastante larga después de esto"_

Deidara sentía que su cara iba a estallar de la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas. Podía sentir como la escena de hace unos segundos se repetía en su cabeza… una y otra vez.

Si no fuera por esa interrupción… El y Tobi abrían…

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas. De pronto lo recordó… Esos ojos… ¿Quién era en realidad Tobi?... Esos Malditos ojos, apenas pudiera lo iba a matar… No era posible que un Uchiha lo había dejado tan vulnerable, No señor, lo haría volar en mil- "**Te Amo"** - Esas palabras llegaron abruptamente a su cabeza. Otra vez sus mejillas tomaron violentamente un tono rojo.

"_Idiota uhn"_

¿Como pudo haberle dicho algo así? ¿Con Tanta soltura? ¿Cómo si nada?

"_Pero quien lo beso fui…"_

¿Por qué lo había besado? Si a el no le gustaba… ¿o si?

'**Senpai' ~ **Esa voz varonil de antes lo hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos. Deidara sintió que su cara explotaría.

Yo realmente te amo ~ El artista se quedo congelado. Madara se acerco a su oreja y le susurro -Y tu 'Senpai'? – El rubio podía escuchar su corazón fuertemente latir.

Idiota no se a que te refieres, uhn – Deidara se volteo para que el azabache no viera su notable sonrojo…

Pero, tu me besaste "Senpai" – Deidara cerro sus ojos fuertemente. Era cierto. El lo había besado.

Únicamente te bese porque te veías tierno, nada más. – Dijo el ojiazul, lo más bajo posible. Ya admitir eso era una gran humillación.

El azabache se acerco a su cara lo suficiente como para dejar una distancia ridículamente corta entre los dos. Se levanto la mascara nuevamente. Si por el fuera, lo haría suyo allí mismo, sin importar que todo Akatsuki lo viera. Aun no había podido saciar sus ganas, el quería que gritara su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, el quería sentir como era estar encima (y dentro) de el… - ¿Y lo que siguió 'Senpai'? ¿También fue porque _"me veía tierno"_? – Dijo "Tobi" con una sonrisa maliciosa – Admítalo 'Senpai' – dijo el azabache juntando nuevamente sus labios con los del artista.

El rubio lo empujo – Déjame idiota uhn!!! No admitiré nada, porque no hay nada que admitir – El artista se alejo metiéndose en la cueva. Madara sonrío con malicia… _"Si no lo quieres admitir… Yo te obligare." _Pensó el azabache.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Como asi? Creen que aqui termina? No señores. Aun hay mas. Prometo seguir actualizando, esta vez no me inspire mucho para la nota de la Autora. Por cierto, a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo y en 'Devuelvemelo' muchas gracias. En verdad, Devuelvemelo lo habia pensado como un one shot, pero ya que tanto me lo pidieron [2 veces xD!] Hare una continuacion alternativa... Solo Jashin-sama sabe que sucedera!! Aun no cobro los reviews!!! Comenten!! Corriganme!!


End file.
